


The Future is Here

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, F/M, Graduation, Mild Angst, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: It’s graduation day and you decide to tell Hyuk your congratulations and goodbyes.





	The Future is Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on February 12, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: I had no intention of writing this tonight, but I was in a bit of a bummed mood (over really stupid things that I shouldn’t even be worried about) and the inspiration hit me kinda hard. So I wrote this little piece. Anyway, I hope you all like it!

“Hyuk!” you called, pushing through the crowd. “Hyuk-ah! Please, do you have a minute?!” Hyuk stopped in his tracks and turned to face you. His band mates looked back as well.

“She’s a classmate, so can I?” Hyuk asked, quickly turning to N. You pushed your way through the crowd, which was largely ignoring Hyuk at this point in favor of congratulating each other and their friends.

“I don’t see why not. But we probably won’t stay much longer,” N replied just as you stopped mere inches in front of Hyuk. “We’re all exhausted.”

“You must be getting old. Jet lag doesn’t affect the young,” Hyuk teased.

“You’re just trying to impress her. You look like a truck hit you,” Hongbin jabbed at Hyuk. Hyuk flinched at the words but laughed them off.

“I won’t be too long,” he reassured his band mates. He turned back to face you, a large goofy grin on his tired face. “Congratulations on graduating!”

“Congratulations on graduating!”

“You wanted to talk?”

“I just wanted to congratulate you on everything you’ve accomplished,” you explained, lacing your fingers together in front of you. “You’ve really come a long way. You debuted, had a foreign tour and even won on a music show. I really have a lot of respect for you, and I’ll continue to support you throughout your career.”

“Stop it,” Hyuk said, beginning to blush. “You’re making me embarrassed.” He rubbed the back of his head as he looked down at the ground, laughing nervously.

“It’s the truth though,” you laughed.

“I’m really sure you’ll get there soon enough too,” Hyuk reassured you. The words stung, but you tried to maintain your smile as your gaze wandered away from his.

“This is probably the last time we’ll ever get to meet in person,” you said.

“Why do you say that? I’m sure you’ll debut soon too, and we can meet then.” Hyuk reached out to pat your shoulder but froze mid-air. With paparazzi floating around, you both knew it was better to avoid physical contact.

“I’ve been to a lot of auditions but I never quite make it. I can’t get accepted as a trainee anywhere,” you explained. “I think it’s time to call it quits.”

“What?! You’ve made it this far! And you’re one of the best in class!” The way Hyuk’s face contorted in exasperation, you knew the words were his honest feelings.

“Thanks, Hyuk-ah,” you said as you looked back up into his eyes. “I keep getting that, but after five years of trying, I think it’s time to call it quits. I don’t think I have that same little spark that you and the other trainees and idols have.”

“Can you really be happy if you quit?”

“Maybe I can keep it up as a hobby? If I can’t even become a trainee at this point… I really need to figure out what to do with my life, but I won’t be aiming to be an idol anymore.”

“Those other companies really don’t know what they’re missing out on,” Hyuk sighed. “But you’re really talented, so I’m sure you’ll end up succeeding at whatever you end up doing.”

“Thank you.” You smiled up at him before bowing. “And I’m sure you’ll succeed too. I’m sure you’ll capture Korea’s heart—no the world’s. Fighting!” You fist pumped with the last word, a big grin plastered on your face.

“Fighting!” Hyuk reciprocated. “Let’s not say we won’t meet again, ok? I think we’ll meet again somehow. You’re too bright a talent to just fade away now.”

“Yeah. Maybe we’ll meet again.” You bowed again. “Thank you. Being your classmate will always be a fond memory.”

“Thank you. I don’t think I’ll ever forget my time here with everyone, even if I had to miss so many days,” Hyuk said, returning the bow. He reached out and pulled you close for a quick hug. When he pulled back, he grinned at you, “I should get going. Remember! We’ll meet again.”

You nodded, maintaining a smile as you waved him off. Your smile had long turned bitter-sweet, however. His words were kind and his arms had felt good. It was an amazing last memory for your high school days. But as much as you wanted to believe his words, you knew you couldn’t. When you walked out the door, you’d no longer be an arts student. Performing would be a thing of the past. Normal college and arranged-marriage dates were all that lied beyond the school gates for you.


End file.
